The Wedding
by Great Lady Lucina
Summary: SEQUEL TO WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE! Percy and Annabeth come to Skyworld bearing news... They're getting married! Read and find out what happens in it! Percabeth and Daliana!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO! HERE'S THE SEQUEL! I couldn't help myself.**

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own PJO and Kid Icarus: Uprising

* * *

><p><strong>Liliana's POV:<strong>

Usually I would be out in a mortal town, just hanging out and maybe getting some information if there's a stray underworld goon running amok.

But right now I'm fighting a horde of komaytoes all alone.

"Pit some backup could be helpful you know!" I said as I sliced two komaytoes in half.

"Just hang on! We're on our way!" Pit said

"Hurry up! I don't know how much longer I can keep fighting!" I said as I ran while shooting from my claws.

"Duck!" I heard a shout and instinctively I ducked and a dark purple beam pierced through the komaytoes. "You okay Fearless?"

I stood up and gave a smirk only one person calls me that and that's "Just fine Kuro."

Dark Pit sighed in relief. We gave each other nicknames when we got back to Skyworld. He gave me the nickname Fearless since I'm the Fearless Second-In-Command and I gave him Kuro since it means Black and well I think you get the picture.

"So tell me Fearless why are you fighting a horde of komaytoes alone?" Dark Pit asked as more of them kept coming. Back up better come or I will be giving Pit a punch at the gut.

"You know just doing my rounds and then I saw the horde told Lady Palutena and well here I am fighting them." I answered "I already told Pit for backup but it hasn't arrived yet."

"What do you expect from Pit-stain?" Dark Pit scoffed

"Troops! Attacks!" We heard a familiar shout and a bunch of Centurions came flooding in and attacking the komaytoes.

"Sorry it took so long Liliana, Pittoo." Pit apologised

"Better late than never." I said as I kicked a Komayto and sliced it.

We continued fighting until there we were the only ones left.

"That takes care of that." I said looking around

"Hey guys, you three better come back quickly some people are here to see you guys." Palutena said

"Sure thing Lady Palutena." Pit said

Light shone around us and we appeared right away in Skyworld. Palutena and Chaos in front of us and a boy and girl beside Chaos.

The boy looks about 17 years old and has messy black hair and sea-green eyes. He was fit, lean, and muscular. He was wearing a blue hoodie with an orange shirt underneath, gray jeans, and sneakers. Holding a blue overnight bag.

While the girl also looks about 17 years old and has curly blonde hair like a princess and intimidating gray eyes. She was also fit but was shorter than the guy. She was also wearing an orange shirt 'Camp Olympia' in the front, blue jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers. Holding a gray overnight bag.

"Percy! Annabeth! Great to see you two!" I said rushing up to them with Pit and Dark Pit at my heels.

"Great to see you guys too!" Annabeth said smiling

"So what are you guys doing here?" Dark Pit asked

"Nice to see you too Pittoo, Pit." Percy said

"No seriously what are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Well we already announced this at Camp but we'd like you guys to know as Percy said then he looked at Annabeth and they took a deep breath and…

"We're getting married."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BAM! Yes that's right the sequel is a Percabeth wedding. So hope you like this and as always Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay an update!**

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own PJO and Kid Icarus: Uprising

* * *

><p><strong>Liliana's POV:<strong>

It was quiet and you can hear a pin drop. Palutena, Pit, I gaped while Dark Pit just looked unsurprised but his eyes widened a bit showing he was surprised at the news.

"I know you guys were gonna get married anyway but 10 years after the reunion. You decided to get married?" I asked still surprised

"What can I say I just can't stay mad at Seaweed Brain after knowing the truth." Annabeth said

"Yeah and besides you guys are invited as well." Percy announced

"Really?" Pit asked "Thought you'd want Liliana with you since she knows you guys more than me and Pittoo."

"Hey you guys were my old teammates of course I'd want you guys to be at my wedding!" Percy said

"So are you guys gonna come?" Percy asked

"Duh! Of course we're coming!" I said

"Yes!" Percy pumped his fist in the air and was grinning like a kid.

We laughed and he pouted a bit. Annabeth grinned at him.

"Well then I'm guessing you have some planning so I will take my leave for now. I will be back within three days time." Chaos said then he disappeared.

"Well I will need to get Viridi here; I will need to discuss some things to her." Palutena said leaving.

"Pit, Pittoo why don't we spar a little? It's been 5 years and I wanna see if you guys can beat me." Percy said

"Oh you are so on!"

"Let's go!"

Pit, Dark Pit, and Percy ran out of the room and went to the arena. We laughed.

"I'll show you around Annabeth." I said

"Really?" Annabeth asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah. I know you'd want to look around since it has a Greek theme and stuff." I answered "And also Percy thought about it before."

"That Seaweed Brain." Annabeth cooed

"C'mon then." I said

I lead her around the palace. Showing her the barracks, main room, temple, the hot springs room, weapons area, rooms, and etc.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Annabeth gushed

"Well Lady Palutena is like Lady Athena, they both love architecture." I said

"Just a question. Why is there a hot springs room?" Annabeth asked "Not that's bad but…"

"I get it. Pit loves Hot Springs and also Lady Palutena so she made the room to be like a bathroom but don't worry we have indoor plumbing." I answered

"Oh okay." Annabeth said "Wanna see Percy's fight?"

"Sure." I answered and lead the way the sparring grounds.

As we arrived at the sparring grounds a white shape just flew by us and it sprawled at the floor. We looked at the figure and we saw it was Pit and he was facing down.

"Unngh…" Pit groaned as he got up, rubbing his head.

"Pit you okay?" I asked as we kneeled in front of him.

"I'll live." Pit answered "Man is it possible for Percy to become stronger?"

"Well he did quickly catch up with training back at Camp." Annabeth said "And he regained his title as the best swordsman of the century."

"What? Seriously?" Pit asked

"Uh-huh." Annabeth nodded

"C'mon let's see how Kuro is doing." I said

"Kuro?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's Liliana's nickname for Pittoo." Pit answered

We helped Pit up and we watched Dark Pit and Percy fight. It was so heated that even the Centurions were watching.

"Hi-yaah!"

"Ki-yaah!"

"Haah!"

"Grr."

"Take this!"

"Weak!"

"I'm not done yet!"

"You call that strong!"

"They're really determined huh?" Matt asked, he was one of the Centurions

"I know. I got blasted by Pittoo's charged shot and Percy kicked me at the back." Pit whined

"Don't worry Pit. You'll get them back." I said encouragingly.

"Yeah." Annabeth said

The fight went on for another two hours until…

_Thump! Clang!_

We looked up from the conversation we had and we saw Dark Pit and Percy on the ground, their weapons next to them.

"Percy!"

"Dark Pit!"

Annabeth and I ran to them and we saw that they collapsed from exhaustion.

"Let's bring them to the infirmary." I said as Pit and I carried Dark Pit while Annabeth and Matt carried Percy.

We laid them down each a bed. Annabeth dug around her overnight bag and brought out a pack of ambrosia squares.

"Good thing we packed these with us." Annabeth muttered as she force feed Percy.

"Hey Pit do you think there's any drink of the gods?" I asked as I began healing Dark Pit's wounds.

"I think so. I'll check." Pit answered and went out of the infirmary.

"Also bring some snacks." I shouted

"Okay!" Pit shouted back

"So tell me Annabeth, how did Percy propose to you? And how was it?" I asked slyly

Annabeth blushed and stopped her force feeding.

"Well it was the weirdest yet sweetest and funniest way to propose." Annabeth said sighing "But it was just great."

"Ooh. How'd he do it?" I asked, very curious. Gods I sound like an Aphrodite kid.

"Yeah, how? I'm curious too." Pit said emerging from the door. Holding a tray with fruits, juices, and a drink of the gods. He set the tray down on a table handing us some fruits and juice while I took the drink of the gods.

"Okay. It went like…"

**VwV**

It was a normal day at Camp Olympia. Annabeth and Percy were at the lake having a picnic. It was their anniversary when they started dating… again.

It started out great, they chatted, swam, ate, and etc. As the sun began to set, they just sat down and watched the setting sun.

"Okay Wise Girl. I'm gonna ask you some questions." Percy said

"Okay." Annabeth said raising an eyebrow

"Favourite color: Blue or Green?"

"Green."

"Favourite Snack: Cupcakes or Cookies?"

"Cupcakes."

"Place to stay: Athens or London?"

"Is that even a question? Athens of course."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes… Wait what?"

Annabeth looked at Percy with wide eyes. Like a deer caught at the headlights.

Percy kneeled down and brought out a ring. Annabeth gasped, her hands covering her mouth, and tears at her eyes.

"I'll ask again. Annabeth Chase will you marry me?" Percy asked again.

"But…mom will…" Annabeth stuttered

"I asked her and she made me do a quest. Which I finished and got her permission." Percy said "So what will it be Wise Girl yes or no? And hurry up because my legs would fall asleep if I stay like this too long."

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you." Annabeth answered tears streaming down her cheeks.

Percy stood up and slipped her ring at her finger and he hugged her and spun her around and they kissed.

"Woo-hoo!"

"Finally!"

"Yes!"

The two broke apart and saw their friends cheering.

"Told ya their getting married pay up!" Piper said and Thalia nodded

Leo and Travis grumbled but paid Piper and Thalia drachmas, that they received happily.

"Wait you guys betted on us?!" Annabeth asked

"Yeah." Thalia answered

"What kind of friends are you?" Percy asked

"Sorry but we wanted it to be a more fun wait for you to propose to her." Piper answered

"But anyway let's go tell camp!" Jason said

And they went back to camp and announced the news. Word went to Olympus and then they began planning.

**VwV**

"Awww~ that was cute!" I gushed. Dear Lord am I turning into an Aphrodite kid?

"I know." Annabeth said sighing dreamily while force drinking Percy some nectar and I did the same with Dark Pit with the drink of the gods.

"Unngh." They groaned and we stopped the force drinking.

"You guys okay?" I asked

"I think –Woah!" Annabeth judo flipped Percy and he knee on his chest.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain sometimes you know." Annabeth said

"I know but you love it." Percy said with a goofy grin

Annabeth laughed and helped him up.

"So who won?" Dark Pit asked jumping out of the bed.

"It was a tie. You guys collapsed at the same time." I answered "But you did great Kuro."

"Of course I would Fearless." Dark Pit said with a smug look.

"Kuro? Fearless?" Percy asked confused

"That's their nicknames for each other." Pit answered "Oh yeah you guys wanna explore a town?"

"Why not? It'll be cool." Percy said

"But you guys have to change since your kinds of clothes." Dark Pit said

"Oh… Yeah." Annabeth said

"Come with me Annabeth I have some extra clothes and you two better let Percy borrow some clothes." I said

Annabeth followed me to my room. It was a regular room with my bed near the window, a table on the side, and my closet at the side with a cover thingy.

"Let's see what chiton would look good on you? Sorry all my chitons are knee-length. I don't like those chitons that reach my feet." I said

"It's okay." Annabeth said

"Here we go." I said pulling out a gray chiton and leather sandals.

"Thanks." Annabeth said taking the chiton and changed behind the cover thingy. "How does it look?" She left the cover thingy.

"You look great." I said "Now let's go!"

We left my room and we saw Dark Pit, Pit, and Percy outside the palace. Percy was wearing a blue chiton and leather sandals.

"C'mon we have a lot to show you at the town." Pit said

_*Three days later*_

We stepped out of the portal and saw Camp Olympia. We just left and within 5 years it changed. There were more cabins/ buildings, temples, training areas, and much more.

"Wow! You really outdid yourself Annabeth." I said

"Thanks." Annabeth said

"C'mon we'll show you to the place you're staying." Percy said

We followed them inside and people were staring at us. Some remembering us while others are curious who we are.

"So what happen to the others when we were gone?" I asked

"Let's see almost all our friends got married. Except for me, Annabeth, Nico, and his girlfriend." Percy answered

"Told ya he'd get a girlfriend when I'm gone." I said

"Fine, fine you were right." Percy said

"And here's where you're staying." Annabeth said

It was the same building we stayed in the last time.

"Well we'll leave you guys. Annabeth and I have to do some things." Percy said

And they left.

"Well I'm gonna go look around. See ya guys later." I said and left.

As I walked around. I was totally amazed how Annabeth can do. I was so deep in thought that I bumped into someone.

"Oh gods I am so… Wait, Liliana?!" A very familiar voice exclaimed

"Nico?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll leave here! Thanks for reading! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter everybody! Also I know I should be updating The Hunger Games one but it's so hard! Also I may not be able to update fast (Not that I was fast anyway) Cause of my grades this first grading period. In my own defence I was already horrible at Math and AP what would they expect?**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not PJO and Kid Icarus… If I did own PJO I wouldn't want the fans threatening me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Liliana's POV:<strong>

Well I was expecting to see him here but not right away. Gods why does this keep on happening to me?

"So… What are you doing here?" Nico asked after the awkward silence

"Well I'm here with Dark Pit and Pit for Percy and Annabeth's wedding." I answered

"Didn't know that you guys are invited." Nico muttered

"Well we are." I said

"Nico!" A voice called

A girl with blonde hair that's tied in a braid and maroon eyes. She was wearing an orange 'Camp Olympia' shirt, jeans, and lace up boots. She had a quiver and bow slung at her back.

"Antares." Nico greeted as the girl stands next to him.

"Who's this?" Antares asked looking at me

"Liliana Estevez, second in command of Lady Palutena's army and daughter of Apollo." I introduced myself. She narrowed her eyes slightly and her hands began twitching.

"I'm Antares Lagunilla, daughter of Apollo and the new cabin counsellor of the Apollo Cabin." The girl –Antares- introduced herself, her hands still twitching.

"Oh Will was replaced?" I asked "What happened to him?"

"An accident with some Laistrogyian giants." Nico answered "So Antares what do you need?"

"Oh yeah! Percy needs you for something." Antares answered

"Sure." Nico said as he left. Antares glared at me and stepped forward.

"Listen here Estevez." Antares hissed "I heard all about you."

"O…K" I said raising an eyebrow and looked up at her. She was taller than me as most people are.

"And you will not steal Nico from me." She hissed and I was gobsmacked

"Dude you have it all wrong." I said

"Yeah right." Antares scoffed

"I'm telling the truth and besides we broke up five years ago! And also I already have a boyfriend!" I said

"Whatever. Just remember try to steal Nico and I swear I will make your life miserable." Antares threatened and she sashayed.

I just stared and walked back to a training area. It was empty, which was good. I equipped the Optical Blade and started slashing at the dummies and shooting at them. Just channeling my confusion and slight anger to the targets.

Why? Because the jealous girlfriend of Nico di Angelo just assumed that I came back to steal Nico. And we all know what assuming can do. It makes an ass of u and me.

"The more you train like that and it might make holes at the target." A voice behind me said

"And the wall." Another voice said

I turned around and saw Dark Pit and Percy.

"Well you know how I am sometimes." I said

"Yes we do. So why are you mad?" Percy asked

"Nothing." I answered waving a dismissive hand.

Dark Pit looked at me with a look of indifference. I gave him an _I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it_ look. He gave a small nod, understanding.

"Liliana you need to meet Annabeth and Piper." Percy said

"Why?" I asked

"For your bridesmaid dress." Percy answered and he took a step back and got a shield ready.

"Wait what? My _bridesmaid dress_?!" I asked surprised

"I told you. You should have told her first." Dark Pit said

"Told me?!" I said. I was about to use the Optical Blade on Percy but Dark Pit held me back.

"Well you're one of the bridesmaid and you're in need for a fitting." Percy explained quickly, his shield still ready.

I tried wrenching my arms free but Dark Pit kept a firm grip on them. I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Fine. But who's my groomsman?" I asked

"Me." Dark Pit answered "After a lot of arguing and convincing."

"I'll do it but you will owe me." I said grudgingly "Can you please let my arms go?"

"You're not gonna maim or kill Percy?" Dark Pit asked

"Yes I won't." I answered

"Okay then." Dark Pit said and he let go of my arms.

"So… Where will the fitting be?" I asked

"At the Big House. Come one we're going to our fitting too." Percy said

Percy led the way and Dark Pit squeezed my hand for comfort. He knows me too well to see that something was bothering me and I gave him a small smile.

"We're here! Wise girl! Beauty Queen!" Percy called

"Percy! The boys will be right there! And girls here!" Hazel said stepping out of a room. Percy and Dark Pit went to the room across and I followed Hazel and I saw Aphrodite.

I looked around and saw Piper, Annabeth, Katie, Hazel, Calypso, Antares, and two young girls.

"Good! Now we have the Flower Girls, Bridesmaids, Maid of Honour, and the Bride." Aphrodite said "Now nymphs, measure them." Aphrodite clapped and nymphs appeared with measuring tapes.

They measured all of us. But being ADHD, it was difficult for the nymphs. Since we kept moving and we couldn't stand still for more than ten seconds. But in the end we were finished

"Now we will discuss the wedding." Aphrodite said

I groaned inwardly.

"I was thinking that the dress for the Bridesmaids, Maid of Honour, and the Bride should be slim and long with a few threads of silver. The colour will be bluish-gray. The flowers will be blue primroses and daisies. And the tiaras will be silver with sapphires." Aphrodite said

We all looked at one another and nodded.

"Nice!"

"Cool!"

"It could work!"

"Of course it will! Now I will discuss your parts and partners." Aphrodite said and got out a scroll "For the Flower girls it will be Mayren and Rachel. Your partners are your brothers. For the bridesmaids it will be Calypso, Piper, Hazel, Katie, and Liliana. Your partners will be Leo, Jason, Frank, Travis, and Dark Pit. Maid of Honour that will be you Antares. Your Partner will be Nico. And Annabeth of course will be the Bride. That will be all girls. I'll see you at the next fitting!"

Aphrodite left and Piper stood up and beamed.

"We'll all meet up at my building for the bachelorettes' party! 7 pm!" Piper announced

"Perfect!"

"Awesome!"

While we were talking I noticed Antares giving me a slight glare.

"Makes sure to bring clothes, music, and games!" Katie added

_*Let's do a time skip cause reasons*_

After packing my overnight bag. I headed out of my room and saw Pit and Dark Pit with similar bags.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Funny. We were gonna ask that too." Dark Pit said

"Well I'm going to a party with the girls." I answered

"Us too but with the guys." Pit answered

"See ya guys!" I said as we separated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, yes I know crappy ending but that's all. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everybody! Here's the new chapter! Also sorry for the crappy ending at the last chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus: Uprising and PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Liliana's POV:<strong>

"After this we'll be playing an old classic." Piper said as she passed around snacks. We were having the party at her house.

"Which is?" I asked, taking a bite

Piper brought out a bottle and we groaned.

"Not spin the bottle."

"Anything but that."

"Gods help us."

"Nooo."

"C'mon it'll be fun!" Piper insisted "Now form a circle everyone."

We reluctantly formed a circle and Piper spun the bottle. And it stopped pointing at Annabeth.

"Truth or dare?" Piper asked

"Truth." Annabeth answered

"Would you give up immortality for Percy?" Piper asked

"Of course I would." Annabeth answered "My turn." She spun the bottle and it pointed to Antares. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Antares answered confidently

"Go out and kiss the first person you come across." Annabeth ordered

Antares stood up and walked outside. We peeked through the windows and watched her. She stood there until we saw Connor Stoll walking by. She walked up to him and she kissed him on the cheek and ran back inside.

We all giggled as Antares sat back down muttering to herself. She spun the bottle and it pointed at Hazel.

"Truth or dare?" Antares asked

"Truth." Hazel answered

"Is it true that Frank turned into an iguana when you two were on your anniversary?" Antares asked

"Kind of… But it was accident." Hazel answered then she spun the bottle and it went like that. Some chose truths while others took dares. I also did my share of truths and dares.

After a while everyone went back to eating and I was just sitting at the living room watching the others.

"Hey Liliana. Can I ask you a question?" Piper asked sitting next to me.

"You just did" I replied

"C'mon. It'll be quick." Piper said

"Fine." I said "What is it?"

"How did you fall for Dark Pit?" Piper asked

"W-Well… It happened like this…" I was beet red, just remembering that day…

**VwV**

We just finished a mission and Percy and Pit were injured so they were going to the hot springs room to heal themselves. We were gonna visit at a mortal village but they had to be healed first.

"Make sure to be fully healed you two." I said as they were gonna enter the hot springs room. "I don't want the two of you fainting like the last time."

"Yes Doctor Liliana we will." Percy said giving a goofy smile while Pit grinned.

"Ha-ha. I'm gonna go train so meet me at the training area." I sighed as I headed to the training area.

I equipped the Hawkeye Bow and started to train with the dummies. Just slashing and shooting.

"You're pretty good." Said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Dark Pit, leaning against a nearby column, his arms folded, looking at me with indifference. It wasn't the first time meeting him; I've seen him before when Percy and I arrived at Skyworld and a few times when Percy and/or I pass by him. But this was the first time meeting him by myself than the occasional 'hellos' at the hallways.

"Thanks." I said getting back into training. Time at Camp Half Blood or Camp Olympia taught me to just focus on training and ignore the stares of people.

"You wanna spar?" Dark Pit asked "Normally I wouldn't spar with mortals-"

"I'm not a mortal. I'm a demigod." I interrupted him.

"Regardless. Normally I wouldn't spar with just anybody but you seem strong." Dark Pit said "So what do you say?"

"Sure." I answered.

We readied our weapons and charged. He was using his signature Silver Bow while I just used the Hawkeye Bow. We were both using close combat and shooting the occasional arrows. He's slower than Pit but he hits harder than him.

He thrusts both blades toward me but I jumped away and shot an arrow at him. He dashed to the left and shot back. I dodged and we both charged and pushed each other back. The blades' creating sparks as we ground each other. He ducked and rolled away and I fell down face first. I turned around and he quickly pointed a blade at me.

"You lose." He said smugly as he put away the blade.

"It was just one fight. Don't think you can beat me again." I snapped as I stood up.

"Heh-Heh. Yeah right. Tell that to me when you get stronger." Dark Pit said haughtily and he walked away.

I was about to walk up to him and give him a piece of my mind when I heard Percy and Pit's voices.

"Hey Liliana! C'mon! Let's go!" Percy called

"Y-Yeah!" I ran up to them and the three of us went to the village.

Thanks to Palutena. The mortals never saw our wings. So we looked like regular mortals. We mingled with some mortals. To see if there are any underworld goon or if Viridi was causing some trouble to the mortals.

I don't know how but somehow I got separated from Percy and Pit and I was just walking around aimlessly trying to find them.

"Seriously. How could I have possible lose those two idiots?" I muttered to myself as I just continued walking.

Then a group of boys stood in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"Yeah. You're in our turf so we suggest you get out soon girly or you'll regret it." The leader said giving me a glare.

"And if I don't?" I asked as I glared back at him.

"Then we'll just have to punish you." The leader said and the others surrounded me.

I kicked a guy at my left at the crotch as he reared in pain, I took this chance. I jumped over him and ran. Normally I wouldn't run away but they were mortals so I couldn't beat them up and I was outnumbered.

I heard footsteps behind me and I increased my pace. Then I felt someone pull me by the scruff of my chiton and I was in an alley. I felt someone behind me, the person wrapped an arm around my chest, pulling me closer.

"Wha-" I started to say but a hand jammed itself over my mouth. I tried to struggle against person's grip but the person was stronger than me.

"Shut up and stop moving around!" A voice hissed in my ear. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. I obeyed and stopped struggling.

"Where'd she go?"

I stiffened, it was the gang leader. Oh gods please don't let them find us.

"Don't worry. They won't." The person whispered in my ear, somehow that reassured me.

"Well I don't know!"

"Find her then."

The footsteps faded away and it was silent.

"Look like they're gone." The person muttered and released me.

I turned around and saw Dark Pit.

"What was that for?" I asked

"You were in trouble you idiot, besides just be lucky I was around." Dark Pit answered

"I didn't need your help." I said

"Right. Says the girl who just got separated from her friends and got lost." Dark Pit said

I went a little red and he smirked at it.

"Just follow me. Beside Pit-stain and Kelp head are worried." Dark Pit said

I followed him through the crowds and we saw Pit and Percy.

"Thanks Pittoo." Pit said

"I told you not to call me that." Dark Pit said

And we went back.

**VwV**

"Awww~ that was nice." Hazel gushed

"Yeah it just took the guy to kidnap you to get you to like you." Annabeth said

The others laughed.

"Hey it's better than being pranked all the time." Katie said

"Anyway Annabeth tomorrow's the big day. Are you ready?" Piper asked

"Well I went through Tartarus alive and survived two wars so getting married won't be that scary." Annabeth said

We all laughed and continued the party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All I got. Blame school and writer's block! But I will see you guys next time! Peace! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is last chapter (Maybe). So that means it's the Wedding. The **_**actual**_** Wedding. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and Kid Icarus: Uprising.**

* * *

><p><strong>Liliana's POV:<strong>

"Now I put this right here… And voila! You look perfect!" Medolia said fixing my hair. It's been ten years since I've met her and she's now 25. And it turns out her daughter and son along with Lianna's will be the flower girls and ring bearers.

I looked around and saw the other girls were also done.

We were all wearing a sleeveless bluish-gray Greek dress. I could see some silver in it. Our hair was in a French braid with a blue primrose or daisy tucked behind our right ears and a tiara with sapphires. We were all wearing leather sandals. We weren't wearing that much make up just eye shadow, blush, and pink lip gloss.

"You all look beautiful!" Antares commented "Now get your bouquets and get ready. Lady Aphrodite wants you girls already."

We got our bouquets and headed out and we saw the guys in their suits. They were wearing black tux and black tie and black pants.

"Let's go my dears." Aphrodite said "The audience is waiting."

We followed Aphrodite and got into positions.

Mayren and Rachel with their brothers Jayden and Anthony in front, Antares and Nico behind them, Us bridesmaids behind them, and Annabeth and the ghost of her father at the very back.

I looked around and saw all the campers in their formal wear, some of the gods like my dad, Apollo since he'll be handling the music and Hera at the front being the priest or something.

The music started and the ceremony started.

The kids went first, the girls throwing flower petals on the ground. Then Antares and Nico walked up behind them. Then us bridesmaids and groomsmen. And finally Annabeth and her ghost dad.

I looked in front and saw Percy grin. When she reached him, she let go of her ghost dad, and joined Percy in front of Hera.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase" Hera started, a bit bitter. I heard sniffles from both sides of the aisle "Of course marriage is a sacred celebration and the vows that would be read here, would be the ultimate promise these young demigods would make." We rolled our eyes. Some of the gods face palmed themselves. Hera gave a quick glare to them and then looked at Annabeth. "Annabeth..."

"When we first met you, I hated you, and despised you but after a while you began to warm up to me and somewhere along the way I came to love you… I've prided myself into knowing a lot of things but you despite being kind of dumb and thick headed taught me how to love. We were together through thick and thin when I went missing then when you went missing and when we fell to Tartarus… You were always there… So love and marriage should be easy… Even though I built many amazing things… You are my cornerstone… I love you, Seaweed Brain."

When Annabeth finished, every girl including me and some guys were in silent tears. It was so sweet and I can't deny that they are perfect for each other.

"Now let's see if I can beat that." Percy joked, making everyone chuckle, even Annabeth. "All of you know I'm not poetic like Apollo. But you Wise Girl became the most important person in my life. When you went missing, you were the only thing I thought about and when Hera wiped my memories you were the only one from my past that I remembered. And I know why… It's because you weren't in here" He tapped his head. "You were in here." Then he pointed to his chest. "Hera couldn't wipe my memory of you because you were already a part of me… And I love you, Wise Girl."

That was it. Awes, sobs, cries were heard everywhere. Even Dark Pit was smiling at what Percy said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Hera announced "You may…"

Percy without waiting for further permission swept Annabeth into his arms and kissed her long and thoroughly. Which Annabeth responded eagerly. We all cheered with delight.

"…Kiss the bride- I suppose." Hera concluded

Then there were clamour of congratulations from the campers, gods, satyrs, and nymphs.

Finally, the wedding party processed to the Forum, where tables were set for the party.

Everyone was having fun. Apollo blasting some music while people were eating, dancing, or just talking. Percy and Annabeth sat in front while people congratulated them.

All in all it was a good party.

"You looked nice Kuro." I said as I saw him coming. I was with some Apollo campers.

"Heh. Now you actually look like a girl." Dark Pit said with smirk.

I heard a snicker from Antares and I gave her a quick glare. Dark Pit noticed it and pulled me by the ear.

"Ow! Dude! Let go!" I whined as he pulled me away from the party, he led me behind a building. He let go my ear and I rubbed it. Dang his grip is still as strong as ever.

"What's wrong? Something's bothering you I can tell." Dark Pit demanded

"Nothing's wrong." I answered

Dark Pit stepped forward and I took an involuntary step backward and I was pressed against the wall.

"I know you're lying Liliana. So tell me what's wrong?" Dark Pit said "Don't make me repeat myself."

"But nothing's wrong." I insisted. I hate lying to him but I don't want to get involved in my problems.

"Liliana…Tell me what's wrong." Dark Pit whispered

Gods I can't take it.

"It's just… Nico's girlfriend Antares… She assumed I was gonna steal Nico from her even though I already have you… I guess it just bothered me because she's my half sister yet she can't even trust me… I sound like a hypocrite right now… I can't even trust my own boyfriend about my problems."

Dark Pit sighed and leaned forward. He gripped my shoulders. His forehead on mine and we were nose to nose. His red eyes looking straight at my blue-green ones. Involuntarily I blushed, even though we've been dating for ten years now, he can still make me blush and make the butterflies appear.

"Why would that bother you? Just let her assume all she wants. She doesn't define your relationship and besides" Dark Pit gave a smirk "You're as loyal as Percy so don't let it bother you."

I smiled which Dark Pit returned. He removed his hands from my shoulder and with his right hand he cupped my cheek and kissed me. I could never get tired of his way of kissing me. It's always fast but sweet. We broke apart and he gave a mischievous grin.

"C'mon. We should get back; they're probably waiting for us." Dark Pit said

_*Time skip cause…. More Reasons!*_

We were about to leave but of course our friends wouldn't let us leave without a good bye.

"Have a nice life you two." Pit said

"Thanks man." Percy said giving a high five.

Dark Pit and I rolled our eyes.

"C'mon Pit-stain. Palutena's waiting for us." Dark Pit said

"Oh yeah! Bye guys." Pit said

"Bye!"

We jumped out of the portal back to Skyworld.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There! It's done! Now I can relax!**


End file.
